


All For You

by crackfic (mickeym)



Category: Popslash
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-14
Updated: 2003-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/crackfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JC has a dirty mouth, and Chris gets off on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All For You

"The coffee here is great," JC says, sliding into the chair next to Chris, "and it's just out of the way enough to be kinda cool, you know?" He grins. "Kinda private, too."

Chris snorts. "Since when do you need privacy to drink your coffee, C? Usually you're half-asleep, and-"

"Oh, no." JC's voice is low and lilting, and he lifts a finger to his lips, holding Chris' gaze with his own. "I'm talking the kinda privacy where I could bend you over and fuck you right here, right over the table. I'd pin your hands to the table so you couldn't touch your cock; you'd have to come just from me fucking you." He turns his head slightly, and smiles at the waitress passing by, then turns back to Chris. "Imagine it, Chris. My cock, sliding in and out, fucking you hard and fast, and you can't touch."

Chris reaches for his coffee cup, but misses the handle completely. "Jesus, C-" He tries again, picks it up this time, and JC sees his hand shake a little.

"You'd like that, huh?" JC slips one hand under the table, the other still holding his own cup. "Because I know I would." He rests his hand on Chris' leg, feels Chris shift, and tightens his grip, just a little. He flexes his fingers slightly, moves his hand a little higher, gently stroking Chris' leg.

Chris draw in a breath and bites into his lip, nodding. JC grins and leans in little closer still, lifts the hand that's been holding his coffee cup to Chris' mouth and brushes a finger across his mouth. "Foam," he says, and licks his lips, "you had some foam on there." As Chris watches him, he lifts the same finger to his mouth and sucks on it.

"Prick tease," Chris hisses, and shifts in his chair.

JC's fingers tighten again, he slides them just a little further up, then he smiles. "I'd like to see you on your knees, somewhere where we'd maybe be seen, maybe not...it would depend on if someone was looking. See you on your knees, my cock in your mouth. I'd have you suck me off...and then we'd take a walk. And you'd be hard, wouldn't you? Aching...wanting to come. And you wouldn't, 'cos you'd be waiting for me to tell you you can." His fingers creep just a little closer, enough that his knuckles can brush against Chris' erection. Chris makes a quiet noise and JC whispers, "Shhh. Can't make any noise."

"Fuck off," Chris mutters, but when he looks at JC, there's dark heat in his eyes, and JC knows-- _knows_\-- that he's got him right where he wants him.

"Gotta be so, so quiet," he sing-songs, picking up his coffee and taking a drink, holding it in his mouth while Chris watches. He swallows and grins at Chris, puts the cup down and tilts his head, just a little. "And if I sucked you off right now? My mouth'd be hot like coffee, and it'd feel so nice on your dick." He moves his hand just a little, fingers pressing into the worn denim of Chris' crotch, smiles when he feels Chris' hips jerk upwards a little in response. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? Me sucking you off until you came?"

Chris nods, just a slight movement of his head, but JC sees it, presses a little harder, strokes his fingers lightly over Chris' erection. "And I'd kiss you, afterwards," he whispers, and this time he's leaning close enough for his lips to brush Chris' ear, "and I'd taste like coffee and your come when you sucked on my tongue."

"Jesus, C," Chris' voice is rough, deeper than usual. Anyone hearing him wouldn't recognize it unless they heard him all the time, but JC can, and it makes him smile.

"Cream-flavored coffee," he whispers, brushing his fingers against Chris again. JC shifts, turns in his chair and somehow manages to move it a little closer to Chris'. "I think you need to come right now, right here. Before we leave, before we do anything else." He can almost see the shock in Chris' eyes; he doesn't need to turn toward him, it's radiating off him in waves. "Don't you, man?" A little closer, fingers rubbing more insistently now, and JC can hear the soft hitches in Chris' breathing. "If we weren't here right now, I'd bite you, right where your neck and shoulder join. Bite hard and I'd feel you buck under me. You're so hot when you're turned on...and you want to come so bad, don't you?" He presses his knuckles into the heat tenting against Chris' jeans and hears the soft whimper that escapes. "Tell me," he whispers. "Do you want to come? If you don't come here, you won't for the rest of the day."

He sees Chris swallow, hears his whispered, "yes" and feels heat bloom in his belly, his own dick throb betwen his legs. JC smiles, sits back a little.

"Yes, what?"

Chris looks at him, dark, dark eyes, and JC holds his gaze steady. "Yes what, Chris?" he says again, quietly, but he knows Chris can hear him.

"Please," Chris breathes softly, "please, JC."

"Gonna make you come so hard you'll forget your own name," JC says, leaning close again, not taking his eyes from Chris' face as his fingers stroke, rub, press Chris' dick through soft denim. Chris' bottom lip is caught between his teeth, and JC can feel him shifting, his hips twitching upwards in counterpoint to JC's strokes. Just a little, tiny little movements under the table, and JC smiles. "Feel good?" he asks, and Chris nods, eyes slipping closed. They open again when JC tightens his grip, squeezes until Chris gasps. "Keep 'em open," he whispers, relaxing his grip again, "I want to see your eyes when you come."

"I--" Chris swallows roughly and the heat, the hunger in his eyes is enough to make the heat in JC's body rise another notch or thousand. He's on fire, right now.

"You can." He squeezes again and Chris shudders, a little roll that goes all the way through him. "You can and you will." Another squeeze. "Won't you." Chris nods, a jerky, quick motion, and breathes out a soft gasp. JC smiles, looks outward as if he's just watching the crowds threading past the cafe. Chris pulses hotly beneath his pants, dick throbbing when JC grasps and strokes. When he lets go again to rub his knuckles slow and steady over him Chris jerks his hips, a very soft whimper rising. "Shhh. No noise. I told you." Another press and rub. Chris' eyes are open, but glassy, and JC shifts restlessly. He'd very much like to sink into Chris right now. He curls his free hand around his coffee cup and presses harder, leans in close again. "Come for me. Come on, Chris."

He sees it before he feels it; sees the heat flare in Chris' eyes, the way they flutter, the pupils dilating. His breath is quiet, raspy gasps, fast and shallow, and then he shoves his hips upward, quickly, and JC feels the sudden rush of warmth under his fingers, an unmistakable dampness spreading outward. Chris is looking at him, eyes wide, like he can't quite believe he just did it. JC squeezes again, feels the heat bleeding through the fabric. "Good boy," he says softly, grinning. Chris smiles back, shakily, and rolls his hips once more.

"Jesus," he says, and JC can't help but be amused at the surprise in his voice. "I mean....fuck." He leans back in his seat and runs a hand across his face. "I came in my pants," he says quietly, and JC feels heat flare again in his belly, slick and sudden.

"Yeah, you did." JC licks his lips. "So fucking hot, Chris. Your face, man. _Hot_." He grins, and pushes his chair back from the table, standing up. "I'll be right back, ok?"

Chris looks up at him, frowning a little, and JC grins as he walks up to the counter. He pours a glass of water from the carafe sitting there, takes it back to the table and sets it in front of Chris. Then he leans down, and knocks the glass over into Chris' lap.

"What the-?" Chris jerks in surprise, and JC waves the waitress over as he sits back down, flashing her a dazzling smile when she walks over to their table.

"My friend," JC says in a low voice, "spilled his drink in his lap. Can we have some napkins, please?" She looks at Chris and smiles. "Sure thing, hon."

"You. You just. Fuck." Chris shakes his head, but JC can see the grin tugging at his mouth. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"Uh huh." JC leans close, finds Chris' hand under the table, wraps his fingers around it and pulls it over to his crotch. "This is for you," he whispers, pressing Chris' fingers against himself, hissing out a breath when they brush his dick, hard beneath his jeans. He thrusts his hips up, just a little, grins when he sees Chris shiver.

"At home," he says softly, close enough to see the heat shining from Chris' eyes, "when I fuck you. All for you."

~fin~


End file.
